In printing systems, the conductivity, such as the high field conductivity, of liquid ink is required to be known in order to maintain high print quality. High field conductivity is inferred, in the existing systems, from low field conductivity, which can be measured. Newer inks have no appreciable low field conductivity. Accordingly, their low field conductivity cannot be measured. It follows that their high field conductivity cannot be inferred. Therefore, a need exists for a method or device to measure high field conductivity of the ink.